Ssshh
by Baskil
Summary: Cerita dibalik ke'cupu'an Byun Baekhyun/ Pemandangan indah? Lezat? /Dibaca saja, gak bisa bikin summary
1. Prolog

Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun.  
Aku siswi cupu.  
Hmm, sebaiknya sebelum berpikir yang aneh-aneh setelah membaca kata "cupu" aku jelaskan dahulu alasannya.  
Pasti kalian berpikir aku siswa _nerd_, pecinta buku dan saking cintanya dengan pelajaran aku tidak memperdulikan penampilanku -memakai kacamata, sweater tebal, berkuncir dua- ya?  
Big NO  
Akupun tidak menginginkan ini.  
Lantas kenapa?

.

Hmm, pada hari pertama aku masuk sekolah di SMA Seoul, em kalian tahu kan pasti banyak siswa-siswi yang gugup? Ya aku termasuk diantaranya, bahkan aku datang 1 jam lebih awal. Dan aku hampir diperkosa om-om.

Alasan yang simpel kan?

* * *

Hai! Review para pembaca SANGAT kutunggu :D :)  
Review sebagai penyemangatku ~!~  
Semangatin dong biar cepet update~ :p  
Hehe  
Maaf kalo ceritanya absurd wkwk  
Akan kuusahakan agar alur ceritanya tidak terlalu cepat nanti  
Ini hanya semacam pembuka *?  
Yah dilihat dulu responnya gimana :)  
TERIMAKASIH~


	2. Penentuan

"Ah! Kenapa aku menuruti eomma? Aku bosan sekarang!" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

Pasalnya sekarang dirinya sedang duduk sendiri di kursi taman sekolah barunya-SMA Seoul-dan sekarang masih jam 6 pagi! Loh? Kok bisa? Well, hari ini Tahun Pelajaran Baru dan Baekhyun apalagi yang seorang pindahan -otomatis seorang pendatang baru di daerah sekolah dan perumahannya- adalah anak yang agak sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya -seperti sekarang ini- dan yah kalo boleh jujur, err Baekhyun gugup dan eommanya mengetahui hal ini dan hei! Siapapun pasti mau membantu anaknya kan? Ya disinilah Baekhyun. Eommanya merasa berangkat pagi dapat membantu Baekhyun yang gugup ini agar dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah di sekolah barunya ini.

"Baek, jangan lupa sapa temanmu oke? Dengan berangkat pagi kamu bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan temanmu nanti! Kalian bisa mengobrol banyak hal! Dan yang paling baik bisa saja kalian menjadi sahabat! Iya kan? Kau juga bisa berkeliling sekolah dulu sayang" tutup omongan eomma Baekhyun dengan mengecup dahinya.

"Ne, arraseo eomma" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil eommanya.

Baekhyun yang tadi pagi masih setengah sadar mau tidak mau menurut saat dibangunkan dari tidurnya, bersiap ke sekolah dan tanpa disadari masih sepagi ini saat tiba di sekolahnya.

Tadi setelah mengecek papan pengumuman kelas, Baekhyun langsung menuju kelas barunya yang tentu saja masih kosong. Bosan, Baekhyun mencoba berkeliling dan menemukan taman kecil, ada kursi tamannya juga.

"Wah meski kecil taman ini sungguh indah! Aku akan makan bekalku disini setiap istirahat nanti! Ohya apakah aku bisa mendapatkan teman? Uh masa makan bekal sendirian?"

Banyak yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Yah yang tadi itu termasuk diantaranya.

Sendirian, terkadang melamun, rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai, rok pendek yang sesekali terbuka memperlihatkan paha putihnya karna tetkena angin, wajah mulusnya yang begitu cantik, hidungnya yang mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir kecilnya yang berwarna pink begitu menggoda.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Dan pemandangan indah ini tidak disia-siakan seseorang.

Ya, tanpa disadari Baekhyun ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang memandanginya daritadi.

"Wah wah indah sekali, sepertinya lezat" gumam seseorang sambil bersmirk ria.

Hai! Maaf untuk chapter ini pendek sekali!

Karna ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan untuk unsur-unsur dalam cerita ini kedepannya!

1\. Para pembaca ingin pairnya siapa?

Chanbaek

Krisbaek

Hunbaek

Kaibaek

2\. Para pembaca ingin ada NC nya?

Ya

Tidak

Untuk pertanyaannya kurasa ini dulu dan mohon tolong dijawab ya!

Untuk hasil tidak kutentukan dengan terbanyak tapi dengan yang paling pas untuk kebutuhan cerita ini! Bukan berarti jawaban para reader tidak berguna! SANGAT BERGUNA ! Kan bisa sebagai ide-ide nanti dalam cerita!

Boleh tambahkan keinginan lainnya :)

Untuk review, KRITIK sangat diperlukan! Hehe jadi kritik saja! Tapi sopan santun jangan dilupakan ya :)

Terimakasih !


End file.
